The Irelanders meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame. [ Clopin: voice Morning in Paris, the city awakes~ To the bells of Notre Dame~ The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes~ To the bells of Notre Dame~ To the big bells as loud as the thunder~ To the Little Bells soft as a psalm~ And some say the soul of the city's toll of the bells~ [ Clopin: The bells of Notre Dame~ spoken Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sound, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring by themselves. Clopin Puppet: They don't?! Clopin: No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature? Clopin Puppet: Who? Clopin: What is he? Clopin puppet: What? Clopin: How did he come to be there? Clopin Puppet: How? Clopin: Hush... the puppet on the head Clopin puppet: Ohhh. children giggle a little Clopin: And Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster! [ Clopin: voice Dark was the night where our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame~ Gypsy 1: Shut it up, will you! Gypsy: 2: We'll be spotted! Gypsy mother: Hush, Little one. are at the docks where Ryan (who visit this world before) waits to escort them Clopin: voice Four frightened gypsies sled silently under the rocks near Notre Dame~ Barge Driver: Four guilders for safe passage into Paris. guards surround the gypsies Clopin:voice But a trap had been laid for the gypsies~ And they gazed up in fear and alarm~ At a figure whose clutches~ Were iron as much as the bells~ Quasimodo's father: alarm Judge Claude Frollo! Clopin: voice The bells of Notre Dame~ Chorus: Kyrie Eleison~ Clopin: voice Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin~ Chorus: Kyrie Eleison~ Clopin: voice And he saw corruption everywhere except within~ Frollo: Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice. Guard: You there! What are you hiding?! Frollo: Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her. flashes and we see Clopin Clopin: She ran. [Back to flashback. As the gypsy mother tries to escape with her baby, Judge Frollo gives chase on horseback. She reaches the doors of Notre Dame and pounds on them.) Gypsy Mother: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary! (her last words) (Frollo finally catches up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He rips the still covered bundle from her arms, and kicks her in the face, sending her crashing to the cement steps, where she is knocked unconscious. The baby begins to cry.) Frollo: A baby? (Frollo uncovers the baby's head, seeing the deformed infant.) Frollo: A monster! (He looks around, searching for a way to dispose of the creature. He sees a well, and rides over to it. He is about to drop the baby down the well when a voice (a lightning flash between Clopin and the Archdeacon) shouts out.) Archdeacon: Stop! Clopin: Cried the archdeacon.Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series